Gear Point Update
Our initial economy changes will focus on updating how users acquire GP as well as providing more options for users to spend their GP on items to allow for more consistent power levels between all players as we prepare additional updates in the near future. The following features will be introduced in this release: New GP cases We will be introducing new cases for sale exclusively for GP that will contain a wide assortment of weapons and gear for 1 to 7 day durations. The quality of these items is vastly superior to the current GP case for sale in the Emporium. These cases will be available for a limited time and will be removed in a future update. The listed cases will be made available in waves over time as we move forward with our economy changes. The following cases will be added to the Emporium: *MYST-Supreme Gear Case: Contains Head gear, Face gear, Vests, Mercenaries and Specialists for 1 and 7 day durations. *MYST-Supreme Weapon Case: Contains NX-Epic, NX-Rare, NX-Standard grade weapons for 1 day durations. New GP Perm Weapons We will be offering a variety of weapons for permanent duration available for GP. The GP guns made available extended across multiple weapon types to provide the best cross section of play styles. These GP permanent weapons will be available for a limited time and will be removed in a future update. The listed weapons will be made available in waves over time as we move forward with our economy changes. Additional GP permanent weapons may be made available in the future. The following weapons will be made available for GP perm in the Emporium: *MP5 RAS *SG550 CAMO *Dragunov SVDS *P220 SE *M4A1 *MK.48 *AK-47 *G36KE *L96A1 *Luger P-08 *MK16 SCAR-L *R870 *AUG A1 *UZI Metal *K2 *Kriss *TPG-1 Normalization of GP gain The rate of GP gain across all game modes will be normalized to ensure that GP gain remains consistent and relevant regardless of game mode played. This change will results in an overall acquisition rate of GP by roughly 15%. Our goal with increasing the overall rate of GP gain was to ensure that users do not feel compelled to play game modes they might not necessarily enjoy simply to gain GP at a ‘good’ rate. Phasing out GP gain methods With the overall increase to GP acquisition, to ensure that the game economy does not become unbalanced, various means of acquiring additional GP will be phased out. While the removal of some means of increasing overall GP has been reduced, with the addition of the normalized gains we feel that the impact on a player’s GP pool should feel negligible. Please note that any GP Bonus Passes within your inventory will still function as intended. The following items will be phased out: *GP Bonus Passes (Both 25% and 40%) will be removed from the Emporium *GP Bonus Passes received from Hisec Cases (Both Black and Grey cases) will be removed. *GP Bonus Pass received from Daily Job Rewards (Both the Variety and Bonus Box) will be removed. *GP Supply Cases (Hazard, Regular and Extreme) will be removed from the Emporium. *Spoils of War Ability will be removed from the Emporium. *MVP GP boost will be removed. *Sell back of Weapons for GP will no longer be available. *Removing GP boosts from each server. Trivia *Nexon removed all GP permanent weapons from the shop without advanced notice. **All permanent weapons in the shop can only be purchased with NX. *According to Nexon, they have not made plans to make GP permanent weapons available in the future.Forum post in Combat Arms North America References Category:2014 Category:System